


Jim keeps getting black mailed.

by pizzz_10



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Poor Jim, black mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: This basically a sequel I wrote for SoftIceCream’s story about Roy fucking Jim to teach him a lesson for flirting with PamCheck it out before reading this, it’s in their The Office Prompt Fill Post fic.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert/danny cordray, but only implied - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Jim does his best to ingore the sound of Dwight's laughter and the flash from his phone’s camera as he's taking pictures.

Right now Jim in his car, trying to put on his pants correctly. He doesn't have on his shirt but he doesn't care, he just wants to leave immediately.

He ignores Dwight knocking on his window and taunting him and starts to drive away. As he pulls out of the Dunder Mifflin parking lot. He feels tears well up in his eyes.

He knows he should of let Pam be and not flirt with her multiple times, but she's just so cute and nice...well he doesn't really think that last part anymore.

In fact he doesn't really find her attractive after that. They didn't have to be that cruel.

As he continues to drive he sees a local pizza resturant. He decides to pull over and park. He sits in the car for a few minutes wiping the tears from his eyes. 

After a few minutes of just sitting in Silence, Jim puts on his shirt. He gets out his car and starts to walk over to the restaurant. Once he's inside he walks over to the entrance of the restaurant and goes inside. 

Its little empty, only a few people are at some tables. He goes to the counter and gets out his wallet.

"One medium pepperoni, please."

The cashier nods and types the order into the register. “$10.89 please."

Jim nods and hands him a twenty. Once he gets his change and receipt, he's about to go sit at one of the tables and wait, but someone calls his out his name.

"Jim? Jim is that you?"

Jim turns around and sees Danny Cordray by the door. He gives a dazzling smile. "How have you been?"

"Um good..I guess." He mumbles. 

"That's good..Are you crying?" Danny ask getting closer to Jim. He reaches his hand up to touch Jim's face and he wipes away a tear close to his eye.

Jim pulls away and glares a little. "No, I'm just tired." It didn't look like Danny believed him but he just nods. "So how's Pam?"

Jim starts to feel a little bit bitter from hearing her name and he's bitter from seeing Danny as well. Bad enough he lost her to Roy, but also to Danny.

"She's fine." 

"Great. Gotta say I do miss her, she's such great girl you know. Kind, and pretty, but as much as I like her, I do regret dating her a little."

Jim was surprised to hear him say that, also a little offended. Who regrets dating someone like Pam? "Why? You just said you miss her."

"I do. But not that much anymore. I was dating her while I could have been dating you."

Jim pauses for a moment. Trying to figure out if he was hearing things. "What?"

"I could have been dating you. Pam's nice, but you're something that I really want. You're clever, witty, you have a great sense of humor and you’re just down right adorable. There are so many times where I thought about you on my bed. Fucking that cute ass of yours."

He starts to back Jim up a little and Jim feels a little bit creeped out, but also kind of turned on at the same time. 

"I could buy your food and-"

"Already paid for it."

"Oh. Well after your order is ready why don't we go back to my apartment. Promise you I don't fuck on the first date." Danny says with a wink and Jim's cheeks turn pink. "Also I noticed that you have a crush on a Pam. I don't think you're the right one for her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well let's face it. You're not exactly a strong male type. With out that humor of yours, you're really timid and awkward."

Jim starts to glare again. Fuck this asshole. Who does he think he is. He maybe not be a manly man like Roy, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be right for Pam.

All though, he does lack in size in a certain area. So maybe he's right. But it still doesn't give him the right to say that.

Jim thinks for a moment before an idea pops in his head. An awful idea.He has to stop himself from smirking. "You know Pam is still into you." Danny raises his eyebrows a bit. "She is?"

"Yeah. Today she was talking about you. She really wants to see you, so why don't you drop by tomorrow and ask her on a date?”

Danny smiles a bit and nods. "It be good to catch up with her. I'll probably come tomorrow around noon, but if the date doesn't go well, I'm giving you my number." He says with a wink.

With that he goes to the counter to start ordering some food.

Jim smirks a little. Danny is going to suffer just like Jim did when Roy sees him flirting with Pam. Maybe that will teach him be less of overconfident ass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Jim shows up for work and he puts his stuff by his chair at his desk and sits down. Right now he’s wearing a sweater over his button up shirt.

It's started to get cold in the office and he needed something to keep warm while he worked.

It was a red sweater with white sheep on it. It was a birthday gift from his mom. It's just like one of the sweaters that Princess Diana wore and she thought it look cute on him.

For some reason his mom always liked to give him more Feminine clothes. Witch didn't really help with his self esteem. His sister Larisa was a tom boy growing up, refusing to wear any girly clothes that mom bought. So his mom that decided to give that type of attention to jim. 

Bad enough his brothers would make small dick jokes at him, he didn't need his mom making it worse by dressing him up. 

Usually he doesn't wear it because of how dorky it looks but all his other sweaters were dirty.

As he turns on his computer, Dwight comes down sits at his desk. He gives Jim a knowing smirk and waves his phone at him.

He then leans over to him to whisper something. "Try any pranks and these photos go online."

Jim only nods and Dwight grins. "Also nice sweater, look like a real dork. You look cute though, but still a dork. If you know if you weren’t so pathetic, I fuck you too.”

Jim looks at him with wide eyes and Dwight nods with a grin. “Yeah Roy texted me what you guys did after I saw you. Tell you what, if you ever need another real man to show you your place, you know where to find me.” 

Jim huffs a little and gets started on his work. He can’t believe he use to have a crush on Dwight. Fucking asshole. 

Soon Pam comes in and she's goes over to her desk, but she stops for a moment to look at Jim. She goes over to him. "That sweater is so cute, where did you-"

"Fuck off." Jim says flatly and Pam frowns. "You don't have to be rude. I know....what happened last night wasn't that great for you, but I was being polite.”

Jim gives a fake laugh before flipping her off. 

Pam was about to say something, but Roy comes in also and stops by his wife. Jim immediately puts his head down like the submissive he is.

"Is there a problem here?"

"N-No-"

"I wasn't asking you Halpert." Pam sighs then shakes her head. "No. There's no problem."

"Good." Pam starts to walk to her desk again and Roy starts to go the break room. "Nice sweater, Jamie." Roy says as he walks away.

"That's why I'm not telling your fiancé where to get it." Jim mumbles. 

He might have been fucked like a bitch, but he will still be petty.

~~~~~~~~~

Around noon Danny shows up like he said he would.

He gives everyone in the office a friendly smile and gives a dazzling one to Jim. He then starts to go over to Pam's desk. 

He leans over on it and starts to talk to her. As Jim watches he starts to feel terrible. He really thought it be funny to lore Danny into a trap. 

He was angry last night and he wasn't thinking straight. He needs to stop this before Danny suffers the same faith.

After work, Danny was still in the office building. Right now he was in the break room talking with Pam.

Jim was so scared for Danny right now. Roy could come in at any moment. It's really un-nerving.

In a few minutes, Roy does come and as he passes Jim, he gives him a taunting smirk and mumbles girl under his breath.

In the break room, Roy sees Danny talking to Pam and he starts to look mad. It took everything in Jim not to stand up and tell him to run.

As Roy continues to glare at Danny, Pam speaks to him and soon he doesn't look so mad anymore. In fact he smiles and lets out a chuckle. Roy also gets out his phone as he talks to the other man.

In a few more minutes, Danny is walking out the room and Jim gets up from his desk.

He grabs his stuff and starts to follow Danny.

"Danny there's something I should tell you. Last night I lied about Pam wanting to see you and I-"

"I know Jim." Danny says calmly, it shocks Jim a bit. "You do?"

"Yes. I told her that you said she wanted to see me and she instantly knew something was up. So we talked during her lunch break and she told me everything that happened."

Jim starts to look pale as a ghost.

"W-What."

Danny grins and nods. "She told me that you were you probably trying to trick me and get back at her at the same time, so she told me everything. Once she told Roy what you trying to do, he sent me an interesting video."

Jim's heart stops beating for a second. 

"Now here's what's going to happen. You're going to come back to my place. Let me wine and dine you. Then you're going to let me fuck you or else this video is going on the Internet. Understand?"

Jim slowly nods and Danny gives a soft smile. "Good. Now lets get going shall we?" 

Danny grabs Jim's hand and leads him to the exit. As Jim follows him, he starts to feel himself cry again.

"Aw don't cry lamb, I can promise you'll enjoy the night. Now would like like salmon or chicken for dinner?"

The only answer Danny gets is a small sob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 7:46 Jim is at Danny's apartment sitting at a table with him. A plate of grilled salmon and couscous was front of him, also a glass of wine was next to his plate.

The food looked good, but Jim wasn't really eating it. He takes a few bites here and there, but he just mainly scraped the food around his plate.

"What's wrong, Jim? You barely touched your food. If you don't like salmon I can-"

"What's wrong? Oh jeez I don't know, maybe I have not only three people, but now four people with black mail material against me.”

"Who's the third?" Danny ask casually like it's no big deal. 

"Dwight."

"Oh, well it's not too bad. As long you don't do anything to-"

"Fuck off." Jim says and for the third time this week, he's about to cry. If Roy saw him right now, he probably call Jim a bitch for crying and so would Dwight.

Real Men don't cry, but Jim isn't a real man. 

Danny sighs and gets up. He goes over to Jim and gets him out of his seat. "Come on don't cry." He pulls Jim close to kiss him. 

Jim hates how he's enjoying it and he tries to pull away, but Danny grabs onto his hips to force him to stay.

He gets his tongue in Jim's mouth and Jim whimpers and moans. Once Danny pulls back, Jim is panting a little.

"Let's take this to the bed. I know I said I don't fuck on the first date, but I have to see that cute dick of yours." 

Jim's cheeks get pink again and Danny grabs his hand to lead him to the stairs. When they get to Danny‘s bedroom, Danny starts to kiss him again and pushes towards the bed.

Once Jim is pushed on it, Danny starts to tug on the shirt and sweater combo.

"As cute as you look in this, it needs to come off."

Danny gets the sweater and shirt off the man and then he moves onto the pants. As he's taking them off of Jim, he notices a bruise on Jim's chest. "What happened here?"

"It's...from last night. Roy got a little too rough."

"Such a brute." Danny says and kisses Jim's chest, making him hiss in pain and squeal. 

"You're so cute. Roy isn't going to touch you from now on. Your my girl now, maybe you'll even be my house wife."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you will. You'll be whatever I want you to be. Remember as long as I have that video, your my bitch."

Jim looks away in defeat and Danny softly smiles.

"You be such a perfect house wife for me. Already pretty like one and so desperate for a real man like me to give you pleasure."

He grabs onto Jim's dick and Jim moans again. 

"You won't have to cook for me or clean. Just look pretty, wear pretty clothes and be ready for me when I wanna fuck you."

He keeps messing with Jim's small cock until it starts to leak pre-come.

"And if you do all that, I'll spoil you rotten. Get you so many nice things." Once his hand is slick enough, he lifts Jim's legs and puts a slick finger in him.

He moves it around and pulls on his rim a little. His hole clenches tightly around his finger.

"Such a tight cunt, tighter then Pam's."

"St-stop-"

"Just teasing you, sweetie. Also yours is such a prett pink you know. Tell me since you have such a small cock, did your past girlfriends peg you since you couldn't fuck them properly?”

Jim felt like he was going to die of humiliation and embarrassment at this point.

Danny gets two fingers in and scissors them. He then gives them a twist and gets them deeper to touch his prostate.

Jim's cock starts to leak more come and Danny rubs his tight walls, even taps his fingers against them.

Once he takes his fingers out, he looks at Jim's clenching hole and spits on it. Jim whimpers as Danny rubs it in.

He then starts to unbuckle his pants.

He gets his hard cock out and puts the tip near Jim's cunt. He pushes it in and both moan.

"So tight baby." Danny goes deeper and once he's fully inside Jim, he starts to thrust .

He goes a little slow at first, but soon picks up speed. Like the desperate slut Jim is, he starts thrust back to get Danny's cock deeper.

Danny hands get tight on his hips and pulls all the way out to slam back in. He does it again and Jim lets out a whimper.

"Tell me Jim, who's slut are you?"

When Jim didn't answer the question, Danny pulls out. Jim whines from the lost, making Danny smirk.

"Come on darling, tell me and I'll get back to fucking you."

"Y-yours."

"Good girl." Danny gets back in him and moves again. As he fucks Jim he watches that little cock drip come and that tight hole clench around him.

He traced his finger around that pink rim, then touched the tip of Jim's cock. He pressed his thumb against it and Jim whimpers again, god he's so sensitive.

"Going to come sweetie."

Danny gets even faster and soon he's coming in the younger man. Both moan in pleasure and Danny keeps thrusting till his cock is soft.

He pulls out and watches his come leak out of Jim's cunt.

"Wanna nap for a bit sweetie?" 

Jim sighs but nod. He's going to need some some sleep. Jim never thought flirting with Pam would lead him to being Danny's bitch.

But for some reason, he's starting not to mind anymore. His isn't going to satisfy any women with a cock like his and he's come to terms with that. 

But that doesn't mean he can't get satisfaction and Danny is going to be the way to give it to him.

"Oh by the way. Pam still wants to know about that sweater."

"Tell her she can find it in her ass." Jim says bitterly and Danny chuckles.

"I have such a Feisty girl. I love it."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day morning Jim wakes up and sees Danny is gone. He checks the clock radio on the nightstand and sees its 9:30 a.m. Shit, he needs to get up and get ready for work.

As he sits up he sees some bags on the floor. 

They look like shopping bags. All of them were from the store called Express. On one of the bags is a note.

Jim gets up and takes it off the bag to read it.

‘Went out last night to do some shopping for you. I was going to show you when I got back but you were still asleep. Hope you enjoy. Love Danny.’ The note read.

Jim grabs one of the bags and picks it up. He sits on the bed and opens it. Inside he sees a very interesting sweater.

It’s a black and white zebra sweater. He takes it out of the bag and feels how soft it is. It’s fuzzy, but not too fuzzy. 

He then gets some jeans out. From the way they look, they’re probably skinny jeans. He then takes out a white Sherpa jacket.

It’s also really soft. He he gathers his pants he wore yesterday and gathers the clothes, then heads to the bathroom to change.

Once he’s back out he has on the sweater.

He gets the sherpa coat and heads down stairs. Down stairs on the table is breakfast croissant sandwich and a flute of orange juice.

Jim sits at the table and takes one bite. It’s not bad. He’s running late, but since he didn’t eat dinner last night, he’s too hungry to skip breakfast. 

“I can get used to this.” He mumbles as he takes a sip of orange juice.  
~~~~~~~~

When he gets to work, he sits down and gets started on his work. 

“You’re late.” Dwight said.

“And you have a stain on your shirt.” 

Dwight rolls his eyes. “Yeah right. Like I’m falling for that.” Jim smirks a little. He wasn’t really kidding, Dwight does have a stain on his shirt.

“What are those clothes that your wearing they look...womanish?”

Before Jim could say anything they hear a loud squeal. It’s Kelly.

“Oh my god. Your clothes are so cute Jim. These are from Express I love Express! We should totally hang out and shop, I didn’t know you had such cool taste in clothes.” 

“What’s Express?” Dwight questions and Kelly scoffs. “I swear Dwight, it’s like you live under a Rock. So you up for it Jim?”

“That’s nice of you to offer, but I didn’t shop in there, a friend got these for me.”

“Lucky, I wish I had a friend like that or if Ryan got me stuff from Express. Also Roy could do the same for Pam. Pam doesn’t Roy ever treat to clothes like this? The only clothes I’ve seen that you got from him are from sears.”

Pam looks down in embarrassment and Jim smirks a little. Maybe he should start wearing more of these to rub it in Pam’s face that Roy can’t get cute clothes like this for her.

“Well let me know if you ever wanna join me at the mall, bye!” She goes off to her work space and Jim turns on his computer. 

As he works he feels Dwight stare at him, he’s looking at Jim with almost a predatory gaze. “Why are you dress like this?”

“Like what?”

“Like a whore.” Jim only rolls his eyes. “Since when does wearing a sweater make a person a whore?”

Dwight tried to figure out something to say, but he was lost for words. He grumbles and calls Jim a sissy under his breath. 

Jim pays him no mind and continues to work. At some point Andy comes in and the man greets him.

“Nice sweater, for today you shall be big zebra.” Jim only nods with a smile. He’s used to Andy’s nicknames for him. 

“Morning Andy.” He says and continues with his work. He’s really bored doing this and desperately wants to me play a prank on Dwight, but he knows the consequences if he does.  
~~~~~~~~~

At some point while everyone is still working Dwight gets up to go on his lunch break and Jim decides to do the same. He’s going to get some take out since he didn’t bring any lunch today.

He gets up and gets his jacket. 

As he’s putting on his coat and goes to the elevator, he hears someone running down the hall. 

It’s Andy.

“Tuna! Tuna!”

Jim sighs as he sees Andy coming down the hall, with a big smile on his face. “What Andy?”

“Remember that time you hid my phone in the ceiling?”

Jim tenses a little. Oh no, what if Andy is still mad at him for that and has black mail material against him too. 

Jim knows it’s a little bit of a reach, but since he has four people doing it to him he’s bit paranoid.

“Let’s do the same to Dwight.” Andy pulls out a phone from his pocket. “He forgot his phone at his desk and I thought it be hilarious if we did it.”

Jim looks at it with wide eyes.

He never thought he be thanking god for Andy.

“As funny as that sounds, let’s not do that. You know how crazy Dwight is. He could threaten us with his sword or something.”

Andy looks a little disappointed, but nods. “You’re right. Still can’t believe that asshole pepper sprayed me for no reason. I’ll just put it back on his desk.”

“No! I mean. I’ll give it back to him. You go ahead and go on your lunch break.” Andy nods and hands him the phone. “If you say so.”

Andy was about to walk away, but Jim grabs him by the tie and kisses him. Surprisingly Andy kisses him back.

Once he pulls away Andy looks at him with wide eyes and he smiles. “Wow tuna. Your affectionate today. Why did you-“

“Trust me. You definitely deserved it.” Jim says while pocketing the phone.

One down. Two to go. But first he’s gotta do something.

He goes to break room and there he sees Dwight sitting at one of the tables. He’s eating a turkey leg and a bag of jerky is next to him.

Jim sits next to him and Dwight looks at him. “What do you want?”

“Remember how you said if I ever wanted a real man to satisfy me, I should look for you?”

Dwight slowly lowers the turkey leg and raises his brow. “Yeah.”

“Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes.” Dwight stares at him before nodding and Jim gets up to leave. 

He might as well give Dwight a pity blow job before he finds out that his phone is gone.

Ten minutes later Jim and Dwight are stepping out of the bathroom. Dwight is still buckling his pants and Jim is wiping some come off the corner of his mouth. “So any chance you wanna do that again sometime?” Dwight ask. “I’ll think about it.”

“Well what made you wanna do it?”

“It might cheer you up later.”

“From what?”

Jim only smiles and starts to walk away. 

~~~~~~~

Later Jim is in the hallway again and it’s 3 hours away from the time everyone goes home, witch gives him plenty of time to proceed what he plans to do.

He goes over to a fire alarm switch.

“Be real ashamed if someone set that off.” He mumbles.

He then just pulls the switch, making the alarm go off really loud. “Oops.” 

He goes to the office and sees that everyone is already rushing to the exit. Including Pam. No one really notices him due to their panicking, so he quietly goes to the break room and sits at the table.

Once everyone is gone, he goes to Pam’s desk. 

He’s praying that she left her phone. When he gets to her desk, he sees her purse. He opens it up and digs through it until he finds what he’s looking for. Her phone. He’s about to close it, but he sees something else at the bottom. It’s another phone.

He turns it on and there’s picture of Pam smiling on the lock screen. This is Roy’s phone.

Roy must of been a typical husband and forgot his phone when leaving for work, making Pam get it for him. 

He grins and puts them him his jacket pocket. He goes to one of the windows and sees everyone standing outside. Including Roy and some of the other warehouse people. 

Roy is making sure Pam’s okay and Jim rolls his eyes. 

He goes back over to Pam’s purse and steals a pack of gum.

~~~~~~~~~~~

At 7:58 PM he’s back at Danny’s house. The man isn’t home and Jim doesn’t really bother to look for his phone.

He doesn’t mind having Danny fuck him to be honest and since he’s being cooperative with this there’s a low chance Danny will do anything with that video.

He goes to the kitchen and sits all three phones on the counter. Now he could just simply delete the videos and return the phones with no damage.

But Jim is bitter and petty, so he’s not doing that. Plus there’s passcodes for each one. He goes to one of the kitchen drawers and opens it. He searches through each of them until he finds a meat mallet.

He goes back to the phones and the first one he smashes is Pam’s. He keeps doing it until the phone is in half.

He then does the same with Roy’s and Dwights. As he’s still destroying them, someone grabs him by the waist making him Jump.

He turns around and sees that’s it Danny. “I had a hard day at work.” He softly growls in Jim’s ear. “Wanna help me relieve some stress?”

“Like I have choice too.” Jim mumbles and Danny smirks. 

“I see you’re wearing the clothes I got you. You look so pretty, such a pretty girl for me. What are you doing?”

“It’s a prank I’m working on.”

“Oh. Okay.” Danny says and starts to kiss Jim’s neck. “We’ll hold off on your prank and let me fuck you.”

He coaxes the mallet out of Jim’s hand and starts to lead him upstairs. 

When they’re in Danny’s bedroom, he takes off Jim’s clothes and pushes him on the bed, this time Jim’s on his stomach. 

Danny raises his hips up, so his ass is in the air. He spreads Jim’s asscheeks and licks his pink hole. Jim gasp softly and Danny gives him another lick.

Danny then gets his tongue in him and tastes some of the cum that’s still in Jim from last night.

“Fuck baby, you’re still full of my come.” He gets two thumbs in Jim’s cunt and strenches him open, getting a squeak from Jim. 

Danny gets his tongue deeper and Jim starts to push his ass against Danny’s face. Danny slaps him on his asscheek. “Don’t be greedy, slut.” He mumbles before he goes back to licking Jim’s hole.

He gives a kiss to Jim’s clenching hole and then puts two fingers in him. He twist them and starts to thrust them in and out. Jim small cock is dripping with pre come and Danny reaches under Jim to stroke it a little. 

“Is my girl getting wet for me? We just got started and you’re already dripping.”

Danny bends his fingers as he takes them out of Jim’s ass. He gets up to go to the dresser and he gets out a bottle of lube. 

Once he gets back on the bed, he opens the bottle and pours some on Jim’s cunt. Jim shivers from the feeling.

The lube starts to drip down on his skin, but Danny pushes it back up with two fingers and pushes it in Jim.

“F-Fuck.” 

Danny circles his fingers in Jim before getting them deeper to stroke at his prostate. “Pl-Please.” Jim moans. 

“Please what, honey?”

“F-Fuck me.”

“Well...since you asked so nicely.” He takes his fingers out and looks at Jim’s pussy. It’s red and a little puffy.

Danny unbuckles his pants to get his cock out. He puts it near Jim’s hole and thrust in. “God still so fucking tight, maybe I should get you a plug, keep you loose all day for me. Also I’m thinking about making you quit your job. I’ll take care of you from now on.”

Jim might take him up on that offer. If he goes back to work, there’s a possibility that he’s a dead man. He knows Roy will probably kill him if he figures out he took his phone.

“I might do that.” Jim mumbles.

“Really?”

“Yeah, now please keep going.” Danny smirks and starts to thrust even harder.

~~~~~~~~

When they’re done, Danny is asleep with his shirt off and Jim is still up, just lost in his thoughts. While he’s thinking, Danny’s phone lights up on the night stand from it being automatically turn on due to the notifications.

Jim carefully reaches over and takes it. He sees that he doesn’t have to put in a passcode. He thinks about going to Danny’s photos and looking for the video to delete, but instead of doing that he just puts it back on the night stand.

Danny isn’t really too bad and if does post the video, he’s not really going to care that much anymore. There are worst things that can be held against him then a sex tape.

In fact the main reason he destroyed Roy’s, Dwight and Pam’s phone is because they really thought they would have the last laugh. 

Jim smirks to himself a little as he starts to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished. Hope y’all liked it. Please leave Kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed. Leave some comments


End file.
